1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a control panel for construction equipment and/or cranes, preferably mobile cranes, with a series of manually operated switches for triggering certain functions and control functions of the machine to be operated.
2. Description of Related Art
In principle, these control panels are known, for example from the DE 201 00 168 U. There, push buttons are provided as manually operated switches, said buttons each being part of a foil-covered keyboard. Thus, in a clearly defined manner, certain buttons have been given corresponding functions or control functions. If particular buttons of the foil-covered keyboard are to be given new functions, the buttons must be provided with new lettering which requires the exchange of the entire keyboard or expensive re-fitting work.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a generic control panel such that correlating the manually operated switches to certain functions can be modified without any problems.